Berkeley is now recognized as one of the leading training centers in the U.S. and the world. Graduates have been placed at the leading universities and research center in the U.S. and throughout the world, in departments of sociology, economics, anthropology, demography, history and statistics. They have strong records of research and publication in demography, and compete successfully for NIH grants. Our training faculty includes four members of The National Academy of Sciences, three Sheps Awards winners, two recipients of the John Bates Clark Medal, and holders of many honors and awards. The faculty include five demographers, six economists, three sociologists, one from Public Policy and one from Public Health. We attract applicants of very high qualify from a variety of fields. Yet we have only four NiCHD predoctoral slots. We here request an increase to eight. We plan to increase the number of students from other departments who acquire training in demography, while holding steady the number of trainees earning a Ph.D. in Demography. Important changes in the economics department create exciting possibilities for training in less well- developed areas of economic demography such as immigration and the demography of public finance. We are also expanding our interdisciplinary training in other fields.